The invention relates to an arrangement of a voltage source for a timekeeping watch of the type having at least one regulating knob or crown connected to a stem and wherein the voltage source is directly accessible outside of the watch.
The published German patent application 19 54 776 discloses the arrangement of a watch battery which is accessible from the outside of a watch, making it possible, even for a person not technically inclined, to replace the battery without endangering the clockwork, for example with the aid of a coin. However, this arrangement has the disadvantage, like all other known conventional battery arrangements, that space is required for the battery and is taken up within the area of the clockwork proper. As a result thereof, the designer of such watch will be limited in his choices of possible layouts, leading in many instances to very compact and costly types of construction.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to overcome this disadvantage in the case of a battery arrangement of the above-defined type.
It is another object of the invention to propose a novel battery arrangement for a watch.